


Everybody, Nobody, and Only You

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Season/Series 03, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Feeling messed up about what the two of them were doing didn't have a point, since Max knew she'd keep on doing it anyway. So if they were ignoring that it was a terrible idea ... might as well go along with some of Billy's really fun ideas too.





	Everybody, Nobody, and Only You

* * *

  
  
Max knocked loudly on the apartment door. No answer.

She proceeded to be scrupulously patient. Plus, not worried. So far Billy had always opened the door when they'd arranged that she would visit. He'd also done it when she dropped by unexpectedly, almost all of those times.

When she allowed herself a few more knocks, the sound of footsteps running up the stairs nearly drowned them out with the amount of noise echoing in the stairwell. She kept an eye on it, and then Billy emerged - gaze immediately falling onto her.

His face eased at the same time as Max felt tension in her stomach let up. --Unexpectedly, some of it immediately came back, though with a significant difference. Relief was still there, but her brain also threw awareness at her of things like _his legs in those jeans_, _his hair looks good_, _nice eyes - because they haven't looked away from me at all_, _shoulders_.

They exchanged quiet greetings as he unlocked the door, Billy excusing himself for being late by holding up bags of takeout - burgers with fries, and another bag for the milkshakes. "I had an idea," he said, and put his hand on the door handle.

Didn't turn it. He eyed it, sighed, and thrust the bags at Max. It was all done in a more deliberate way than ordinary actions called for, so she distracted herself by pretending to be invested in the pickle and onion ring situation with the burgers. There was nothing to indicate a need to worry about more than that - not yet - so it would be dumb to get smothering with him. Her face was far enough in one of the takeout boxes that she didn't notice Billy turning away from the open door to grab her.

He hoisted her up so she had to pitch all her weight against his chest to stay balanced, and almost dropped the bag with the milkshakes, then carried her across his tiny apartment. Into his bedroom, onto his bed.

"Here's the idea: You don't need to move."

She didn't. Not all weekend, basically. Mom and Neil didn't mind much these days when she missed church because of staying over at Billy's. After she'd done it enough times, it had turned into one of the facts of life it was easier to pretend didn't really exist.

A few things exploded in Max, probably including actual blood vessels from how fast and hard a blush flared over what felt like her whole upper body, but she scraped together a shrug and a nod in response. If her mouth opened it would totally only let out a squeak. Her senses had switched onto such high alert that the slight bounce of the mattress springs below her made her want to shiver.

_Shoulders_, her brain fired off again, because there was something about how broad they were, okay, and because they'd relaxed some more ... Billy was relieved again. She kicked off her sneakers, and he smiled too.

Max had the vanilla milkshake while Billy left the room to lock the apartment door - and clatter around the kitchen, from the sound of it. He came back with plates and a damp cloth to wipe their hands with, even though it looked like he'd dumped half the restaurant's paper napkin stock into the takeaway bags.

"Ooh lala," she said, holding out the box that contained a double-patty burger. He kicked off his own shoes and switched on the bedside radio before he got on the bed and accepted the box onto a plate.

They'd already fooled around a while before they really spoke again. These days it was mostly up to Max to carry conversations, whether it was the two of them or any of her (and sometimes "their") friends were visiting too - Billy didn't so much as tease back anymore, it was all eye-rolling and meaningful twitches of the mouth. She could live with it. Sometimes she said anything that came to mind, whether or not it might be a pretty bad idea.

"Are you thinking about anybody in particular? Like, missing someone?"

The late afternoon light falling in through the bedroom window made her feel extra-weird. Wistful, probably. And aware of her bra, discarded over the side of the bed from under her shirt, and Billy's open fly. The atmosphere gave off a comfortable warmth and laziness when she knew that she shouldn't really be as comfortable as she was.

"This might surprise you, but I didn't used to be much of a cuddler," Billy said.

"Well, you never know what somebody prefers in bed."

"Look, just because you've picked up your Mom's magazines--"

"I talk to people too, Billy. Ones with, like, experience."

"What people are these?"

"You _went_ to high school, right? I saw you go in the building sometimes. Figured you were doing something in there."

He gave a derisive snort, then looked thoughtful. "You figure girls talk less shit with each other about sex than guys do?"'

"I figure I'm pretty good at picking out the bullshit." Max closed her eyes under the movement of his fingers over her scalp, and made a note not to move her head no matter how much she got the urge to nuzzle. She'd accidentally found a comfortable spot to lay her head on top of all the scarring on his chest. "Plus. I'm kind of a safe bet to talk to? Some of them can say what they want about me hanging out with the guys, but they all know I don't gossip."

"Yeah, right. I've heard you and El."

"I don't name names. She wouldn't be able to guess who it was anyway! Those conversations are educational."

Billy's chest rose and fell with a deep breath in, and so heavy on the way out it was a grunt. Technically a gross sound like he might have made back before everything had happened, but it was relaxed in a way she loved hearing from him now, the opposite of nightmares or the quiet days. And when it combined with the way he shifted his legs, his hips ... it made her suspect he was getting worked up again.

"I'm still thinking about everybody I used to bang - you just say the word if you want to hear about more experiences." Billy was leering at the ceiling when Max opened her eyes. "And about nobody. There was nobody, really. And about you."

They fell asleep practically naked, passed out on orgasms and food. Max jerked awake when it was dark, disorientated by shouting. Slowly, she realised somebody on a radio show had won a prize or said something dumb, and reached over to the bedside table to switch off the racket.

She had to go to the bathroom, and blushed furiously yet again as she realised she'd never put underwear back on. All she wore when her feet touched the floor for the first time in hours was a T-shirt, and it wasn't a big one that covered everything. She snatched the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her - Billy wouldn't notice despite being down to his briefs, since he barely slept under any covers if snow wasn't falling.

Feeling messed up about what the two of them were doing didn't have a point, since Max knew she'd keep on doing it anyway. They'd spent years fighting each other and then, together, a whole lot of the rest of the world, until finally there had been time without fighting at all; this was a bad idea and still the best that things had been between them. But it felt like it made sense to keep things secretive and to stay furtive; they used to kiss only when their parents were sure to be out of the house for hours, and once Billy had got his own place, they still mostly sneaked touches under clothes, carefully feeling each other out, able to pull themselves together fast if anyone came by.

When she was back in the bedroom, she thought about digging for the rest of her clothes. It was dark, though - not that many streetlights on this side of town - and she felt stupidly daring as she slid into bed beside Billy, the sheets a little cooled against her skin.

Max woke while trying to curl up. It was chilly, and ... why couldn't she get warm?

All the covers were off the bed - they must have got dumped on the floor. Billy had a hold of her legs, hands loosely circling her ankles, and wasn't letting her pull them up as he stared at her from the bottom end of the bed.

"Oh, God." Max turned her head so her hair and the mattress covered her face.

"Too embarrassed?" He was trying to sound sweet. He was a lot worse at it than before, voice staying rough. "It's cool if you are. But it doesn't have to be a whole production."

"At least you were looking at my face," Max said. He hadn't pulled apart her bare legs. She was pretty sure he hadn't touched anything above her knees - she wasn't that wet. Not yet, anyway, because jeez...

Billy sounded like he was smiling when he spoke. "Yeah, well. I was thinking, a kiss would be nice, right? But it's the kind of thing to ask about before I go and french you real good, since you were asleep."

Sometimes Max also neglected to tease Billy. Instead of muttering something dire about morning breath, she sat up and nudged his dick with a foot on her way. Gently, maybe too gently for what he liked, but his hips moved into the touch.

And then he didn't kiss her at all, not against her lips or neck or anywhere - though there wasn't much to complain about, with Billy's hands moving over her breasts and how he ground his dick against her clit. Max let her shirt get pulled off, but got indignant when Billy ended up at the bottom end of the bed again.

She refused to say _Like what you see?_ That would be a total cliché. Letting him stare at her entire naked body without spontaneously combusting would be enough.

"Gonna let me land a kiss? With tongue. That's a promise." Billy chewed his lip and rolled his tongue out of his mouth, and one hand slid up Max's leg. It took until he'd started squeezing her upper thigh for a while without slipping a finger inside her that Max caught on.

"OH!"

"Your school friends have not got as much experience as you thought."

Max hid behind her hands, and felt a convenient complete weakness in her legs, which had to mean it was fine to keep lying there, waiting. "Shut up, Billy!"

"Sure. I won't be able to help but shut up, right?" His hand squeezed again, thumb down in a crease of skin that was starting to sweat.

Max grabbed it, pulling him forward - not all the way. Enough so that his head hovered at the right place.

It made Max as rigid as a board when he didn't feel like he fit down there. His face rough and hard-boned on the inside of her thighs, the strong jaw with its stubble trying to find space between her legs. Somehow it was unbelievable how wide she had to open her legs, though she'd done the same for Billy to get his dick inside her. For that, she'd held him, and now she couldn't think of any anchor but making fists. When she watched him refuse to hold back, though, it made things easier. Billy sealed his mouth open over her - melting hot - almost as wet as she was - and his tongue licked flatly over and then right inside her.

Staying still was impossible. Max started shaking like she could only remember doing the second or third time she'd tried touching herself, not even coming yet but her body going totally crazy. She kind of kicked Billy away and then climbed on top of him to chant sorry, and then gave him a real french kiss him when he started _laughing_ for once. The feeling of it was so slippery, and the taste of her all over his mouth--then she did come, a squeeze and spark in her pussy, so little that it left her angry.

Billy couldn't have realised, because he rolled her onto her back and went down without a word. Wetness rolled out of Max, she could feel it, and Billy kissed it and licked it back inside her. A groan came out of her that hurt her stomach. She held out longer, but when he rubbed his cheek against her clit she wiggled away again, shaking, and then dragged him closer so she could leave a hickey on his neck.

"Third time lucky," Max whispered into the tender spot.

"You'd get a lot more lucky if you stayed the fuck put," he said, petting her back.

So of course she pretended to run off, dangling one foot over the bed and threatening to touch the floor. They pretty much wrestled, like they were years younger and fighting about what TV channel to watch. Max got Billy out of his briefs, wanting to see properly how he was already hard for her, and thought for a second that this would turn out the more usual way. He was hissing as she handled his dick.

Billy's competitive streak won out: He caught her as she was crawling away, grip firm around her waist, and drew her back still on her knees as he slithered down the bed. He basically made her kneel on his face, dirtier and better than before. This time Max's legs didn't go heavy and weak, and she had to fight not to grind down on him, at least not all the time.

She sucked on his hip bone, scratched over the hair low on his stomach. His dick was basically right there, and his mouth was so soft on her, and her own mouth watered in sympathy or something. Or in instinct, or in actual desire for something _Cosmo_ had never got to sound appealing no matter how many articles went into the topic.

Billy took a break to basically cry into her thigh when she guided his dick into her mouth. Now that it was acceptable to call Billy a huge badass, Max couldn't hide how thrilled it made her to get noises like that out of him, part shamed but still hungry for what she did, making his whole body move under her.

She made sure to be really careful with keeping her lips over her teeth, and rubbed her tongue over a spot near the tip, soft and then hard as she could, and sucked. There was a taste that should have been awful and only made her grind her pussy against his face again, the sensation hard and jarring, wonderful.

It all became a mess, the kind of a mess the two of them fucking ought to be, too close and necessary both. Billy covered her pussy with long, syrupy licks, then flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, and her jaw went slack around him. She squeezed a hand around his dick and jerked him, because might as well make use of all the spit she couldn't swallow, and his moaning reverberated inside her, through all of her.

Max had to stop when she came, gasping little noises into Billy's skin with each wave of feeling.

"Can you get more in?" he asked her, voice cracked and hopeful.

She kissed his dick a few times in apology and because pretty much she wanted to, and shook her head. "No, I dunno how--" But she took in what she could, eager enough to shock herself, stroking the rest of it and just wanting him to fall apart.

Didn't take long.

Afterwards Max didn't care about anything, up to and including the come all over her chest and Billy losing his mind about how hot it was. Maybe she wouldn't have cared if it had ended up in her mouth. She tipped over and lay with her eyes mostly closed for a while.

It was one of the times when Billy had found the kind of energy he used to have. He prowled through the room naked without caring about the open curtains, grabbing up the junk left over from the food and switching the radio back on, and loped out to clatter around the apartment. It took a surprisingly long time.

When he came back he popped a tape into the radio's tape deck, so that explained what he'd been busy with. Some pretty mellow stuff came on, Max thought Led Zeppelin.

Billy climbed back on the bed. Back over her, straddling her on hands and knees.

"You doing all right, Mad Max?"

Wow. They were both really, really naked. She hadn't cleaned off at all.

And she was happy. Partially because Billy was and it was easy to see, his smile big and dirty and bright.

"Okay, so, 'moustache ride'. I get what that means now," she murmured. They both laughed like idiots, making bad jokes about education.

Sometimes Max didn't have to fight to get Billy back, or to keep him. Sometimes she got to do nothing but adore that she'd managed to do those things, that he'd fought to come back and stay, and that he'd fought off the worse parts of himself to have her too.


End file.
